


Afloat

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam gets caught in the messy gross aftermath of Gabriel causing a demon to explode, skinny-dipping is suggested. It is a hot night after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic challenge at spn_gabriel. Responding to the prompt - "The summer night is hot and humid, and the lake looks cool an inviting, so Sam takes Gabriel up on his dare to go skinny-dipping."  
> I own none of it, of course.

The hot weather is not letting up. It makes the blood and demon guts after a hunt smell even worse. Sam makes the mental note that he'll probably have to burn his clothes tomorrow. The lake, spread out before him, looks really inviting.

"You stink, Winchester."

Gabriel's cracking some kind of hard candy with his teeth. It smells sweet. Last time Sam saw him, the demon Gabriel'd stuck his sword into had exploded. So it's kind of all Gabriel's fault.

"There wasn't a less-disgusting way you could have killed that demon?"

"I could have let him maul you to death," Gabriel considers, then brightens. "It's a night for skinny-dipping. What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam could get any number of infections in the lake. Who knows what lives in it. Knowing his luck, there's some kind of demon shark that Lucifer keeps in there as a pet. But the weather is hot and there's an archangel who won't actually let anything happen to him, no matter what he says, and Gabriel has no idea that Sam has done this before, a lot. Despite what Dean thinks, Sam had fun in college.

Abruptly, he stands up and strips off his shirt. Gabriel raises his eyebrows, before giving Sam his best leer. Sam feels hot for an entirely different reason.

He throws down his shirt in a clear challenge. Gabriel grins appreciatively. Then there's a finger-snap and abruptly, both of them are naked. Sam only jumps a little, he's actually used to this kind of thing happening to him now. He's still not sure if it's a good thing or not. And thank God, no one else is there. Sam takes a quick glance around, just in case.

"I wouldn't be ashamed if I were you, Sammy."

Sam glares, turns - with as much dignity as he can naked - and dives in. Because he smells of parts of a demon that he doesn't even want to think about and it's hot and at least this way he won't shock any townspeople who turn up now. There's another splash and Gabriel surfaces beside him, not needing to tread water to stay afloat.

"You keep on surprising me," Gabriel muses. He sounds pleased about it.

"No exploding demon guts next time, okay? Please?"

Gabriel gives a salute that is in no way respectful and Sam finds that he's now being held up, probably by whatever's keeping Gabriel afloat. It's a really strange feeling but he adjusts, reaches and his arms become full of slippery enthusiastic archangel. Tongue and wet lips say _you're safe_ and _thank you_.


End file.
